Megaman Legends Trilogy
by Ian Jenkins
Summary: Glyde kidnaps Tron Bonne and demands that her brothers give him everything they own. Teisel then realizes the only one who can help him...is Megaman Volnutt.
1. Desperate Alliance

(Megaman, Roll, the Bonnes, etc., are all property of Capcom. They aren't my characters. Don't sue me. I probably made any people you've never heard of before. Enjoy.)  
  
Megaman Legends Trilogy  
  
Episode One: Desperate Alliance  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
Email: Kronosreckeryahoo.com  
  
"Do you have any idea why you are here, my dear...?" Glyde's voice echoed throughout the chamber, "Ah... wait. I forgot! You're gagged... shut up like you should be... meddlesome brat!" he spat out as he slapped Tron across the face. Unfortunately, she was not able to fight back. She had been chained to the wall, a gag in her mouth and tear-streaks down her beautiful face.  
  
Tron winced as Glyde struck her not once, not twice but a total of six times. A normal looting of a town turned out to be more than she expected as Glyde had come in, quick and brutal, totaling her new Gustaff and kidnapping her. His Birdbots had dealt with the Servbots quickly before any of them could report back to Teisel Bonne what had happened. Now she was locked up somewhere but she could tell it was Glyde's base. She knew that his base on Carlbina had been destroyed but she wasn't aware of any of his other bases.  
  
"Keh-keh-keh!" a Birdbot ran in, screaming, "Incoming transmission! It's from the Gesselchaft II!"  
  
Glyde smiled. So, her big brother had come, at last. He lowered the screen down and turned it on. The image of Teisel Bonne, with Bon Bonne standing in the back, appeared slowly... and he didn't look too happy. Glyde folded his arms, "Teisel, Teisel, Teisel... how nice you could call."  
  
"Shut up, Glyde!" Teisel retorted, angrily, "Why have you taken Tron!?"  
  
Glyde sneered at Teisel, "Please... did you honestly think what I said in Yosyonke was an empty threat? I told you I'd get you for nearly having me killed! I think killing your dear sister would suffice."  
  
Teisel suddenly went wide-eyed, "You wouldn't DARE! Do you know what I would do if you did!?"  
  
Glyde laughed, "What are you going to do, Teisel? Call the police and tell them that infamous air pirate Teisel Bonne's sister has been kidnapped? Half the known police forces in the world are on the Loath family payrolls, anyway. Besides, you bring your Gesselchaft anywhere near Kazakh Island and your sister is history!"  
  
Now Teisel was angry... REALLY angry, "What the hell do you want from me, Glyde!?"  
  
"Somehow, you managed to scrape up enough parts... and money... to make yourselves another Gesselchaft." Glyde grinned a tad sadistically, "Everything you have... the money... the possessions... and the Gesselchaft II. You give me all this, and I let your sister go."  
  
By this time, Teisel was going completely nuts. EVERYTHING they owned? He clenched his fist, "Glyde, have you lost your MIND???"  
  
"No." Glyde merely chuckled, "I am testing you to see how much family loyalty you have." With that he backed away from the screen, turned to Tron and slapped her again... HARD. The gag in her mouth muffled her loud cry but any idiot could tell she was in pain. Glyde laughed again and drew a pistol of sorts, aiming it at Tron's temple. Glancing over at the screen, he grinned at Teisel who was in shock, "Guess your loyalty to family isn't as powerful as I thought." He jammed the gun into her temple and she cried aloud.  
  
"WAIT!" Teisel screamed. Glyde stopped, looking down, the smile still on his lips. He knew he'd crack. Looking up to the screen, he spoke, "Made a decision, have you?"  
  
Teisel sighed, looking down, "All right, Glyde... it's all yours."  
  
"Excellent... in four days, rendezvous with me on Kazakh Island. We'll make the transfer there."  
  
"How do I know you'll keep your word?"  
  
"Only that if you bring anything other than your possessions, I'll kill your sister myself." Glyde sneered, "Kazakh Island in four days! Not a day more!" With that he turned off the screen.  
  
Teisel sighed as the screen turned blank. One of the Servbots slowly walked up to him, "Wh-what are we going to do about Miss Tron, Mister Teisel?"  
  
"We don't really have a choice." Teisel sat down, "We're going to have to-"  
  
"Babu! Babu-Babu Babu!" Bon spoke... sorta.  
  
Teisel turned to look at him, "You have an idea? Well, don't just stand there, boy! Speak up!"  
  
"Babu-babu-babu-babu Babu! Babubu!" Bon was almost jumping up and down in what seemed to be excitement.  
  
A smile slowly crept across Teisel's face, "You mean... she LIKES him???" He laughed, "You're a genius, Bon! #15! Get a hold of the Flutter! I think it's about time we asked the blue boy for a little favor."  
  
"You have lost your mind, Teisel Bonne, you have lost your mind." Megaman rubbed his face as he listened to Teisel on the comm, "Glyde kidnapped Tron and now you want me to help you get her back?"  
  
"Yes!" Teisel's panicked voice swept through the Flutter's cockpit, "I wouldn't be calling YOU if I wasn't desperate! I can't call the police and you're the only other one I know who can get the job done!"  
  
"Give me a very good reason why I should help you and I'll be the judge." Megaman said, his voice cold.  
  
"I've been told that she likes you and-"  
  
Megaman sighed, "That doesn't matter."  
  
Teisel was getting angry, "Oh, it doesn't, Megaman? Don't try and play the innocent fool. I saw your face in that warehouse on Kattelox. I know that somewhere beneath your squeaky-clean blue armor... you like her too. If she is killed, you won't be able to forgive yourself. So please... help my sister!"  
  
Megaman was silent as Roll looked on. She didn't like dealing with the Bonnes... especially Tron. But this would be Megaman's idea. She knew he was going to say yes and wasn't the least bit surprised when he did.  
  
Teisel smiled, "Thank you, Megaman! Listen carefully, now. Glyde told me that he didn't want the Gesselchaft II anywhere near Kazakh Island. It's more than likely that's where his base is."  
  
Roll checked up on Kazakh Island as Teisel was talking and was surprised at what she found, "Kazakh Island is practically a floating city! It'd be pretty hard to hide a base on the island."  
  
"Unless." Teisel was musing, "Unless he's holed up in one of the buildings."  
  
Megaman rubbed his chin and nodded, "That's a good assumption."  
  
Teisel smiled, "Thank you. I have a contact on Tannic Island, which is near Kazakh. He can help you get inside Kazakh Island without suspicion."  
  
"Can we trust him?" Megaman asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"As much as you can trust me." Teisel said, simply.  
  
Megaman and Roll both blinked for a few moments. Roll shook her head, "That doesn't give us much confidence."  
  
"Sue me."  
  
Megaman rubbed at his face, "Roll, set course for Tannic Island. Don't worry, Teisel. We'll get your sister back."  
  
"Thanks again, Megaman! Good luck!" With that, the comm was silent.  
  
Roll stared ahead as she piloted the Flutter. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that Megaman was getting himself involved with the Bonnes again. But, she couldn't say that to him. She merely stayed silent as she continued onward towards Tannic. Megaman headed out of the cockpit, probably to his room, to prepare.  
  
As Megaman entered his room, his faithful dancing monkey, Data, was following, doing his dance as he went. Megaman sat down on his bed, staring at the floor. Data bounced up to him and spoke, "Ki-ki! Megaman! Why so down?"  
  
Megaman shook his head, "It's this upcoming mission. I think... I think Teisel is right."  
  
"About Glyde's location?"  
  
"No." Megaman sighed, "I think I like Tron."  
  
Data jumped up so far, it was as if he was going to go through the ceiling. Megaman caught him quickly but Data stopped his dance, "You LIKE her?"  
  
"Shhhh." Megaman set him down and put a finger to his mouth, "Keep it down, will ya? Yeah, I do. So what?"  
  
Data started doing his dance again but wasn't too happy. It was a rapid dance, a dance of anger, "She tried to kill you numerous times, and she lied to you!"  
  
"...She helped me on more than one occasion, too." Megaman retorted, "Getting me home, for example?"  
  
Data was silent but shook his little head, sighing, "I hope you know what you're getting into, Megaman." With that, he danced his way out of the room.  
  
Megaman watched him and sat back down on the bed, "So do I."  
  
Glyde grinned to himself. Teisel would come through and give him everything the Bonne family owned. Once that was done, he could finish them off easily. Without the Servbots to aid them and without Tron's machines to fight with, all they had was their little brother, that annoying Bon.  
  
He slowly walked up to Tron and removed her gag. Taking a rose and gliding it down her cheek, he smiled, "My dear... your brother has opted to lose everything in exchange for you. How brave is that?"  
  
Tron glared at him, "You'll get yours for this, Glyde!"  
  
Glyde laughed. He had heard this all before from Tron and her brother. The only problem was that she had gone through on her word. Ross Loath was imprisoned, he was now on the run from the other half of the police forces that WEREN'T on his payroll, and his Birdbot forces were at an all-time low. However, he thought that the fact that Kazakh Island was under his control was good enough and even better that a quarter of its population were willingly helping him. The majority was hoping that Glyde would kill Tron, so to have one less member of the Bonne family on their cases.  
  
"Tron, do you have any idea how painful it was back on Yosyonke?" he asked rhetorically, turning his back to her while two other men stood by watching, with machine guns in their arms, standing guard over the air pirate.  
  
"Oh, please." she rolled her eyes, "I went through the same thing."  
  
Glyde shook his head, "You haven't been betrayed before." He turned to face her again, "Or maybe you have. Either way, we had a deal and you didn't come through."  
  
"So, you're taking everything we have. There's your payment!"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no." Glyde shook his head and sauntering back over to Tron, slowly, "You didn't come through on your part of the bargain so... I won't come through with mine."  
  
Tron's eyes widened, "You don't mean.?"  
  
"Once I have everything from your brothers." Glyde moved in for the coup de grace, "You will die."  
  
Tron was angry and scared at the same time, spitting on Glyde's face. Glyde simply smiled at her, that sick and demented smile. As Tron stared into his eyes, her own began to well up with tears.  
  
"You're scared, aren't you.?" Glyde whispered, "You should be. I'm not sure how your parents died, Tron but... you can be sure you'll be seeing them soon in Hell."  
  
Oh, God. Tron's mind screamed, HELP ME! Teisel! Bon! Anybody... please... help me...  
  
"Megaman, we're approaching Tannic Island." Roll's voice rang through the ship. Megaman opened one eye sleepily, still in the sitting position from when Data had left him.  
  
"Guess I was more tired than I thought." he yawned as he stood up, albeit he was a bit shaky. Exiting his room, he entered the cockpit and leaned against the wall.  
  
Roll glanced back at him, "Hey, Megaman... are you all right? You look exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right." Megaman nodded, "Any contact?"  
  
"No, not-" Roll began.  
  
"Unidentified ship! Halt now!" a voice suddenly came on the comm.  
  
"Wha...?" Megaman quirked an eyebrow, "Who is this?"  
  
"Prepare to be boarded! If you don't surrender, you'll be fired upon!" the voice snapped.  
  
"No, you dolt!" Teisel's voice rang on the other line, "THESE are the ones that are going to help us!"  
  
Megaman and Roll slowly turned to look at each other.  
  
"They are?" the first voice asked, "Oh... whoops... boy, is my face red."  
  
"It WILL be red in a minute!" Teisel snapped. Upon clearing his throat, Teisel addressed the Flutter, "Sorry about this, Megaman, he's a bit too energetic about his job."  
  
"That's all right." Megaman replied, "Do we have clearance to land?"  
  
"Yes. Just pull up to that big crane there." Teisel instructed.  
  
Roll did as she was instructed, maneuvering the Flutter towards the crane that looked to pull down into a large warehouse. As the airship passed by the crane, the crane jumped to life, grabbed the Flutter quickly, and brought it into the warehouse. Megaman and Roll were both tumbled about by the suddenness of it all. Megaman landed on his back and Roll right on top of him. Cozy, hm?  
  
"Oh, and by the way." Teisel's voice came back, "I hope you have seatbelts. It'll be a tad bumpy."  
  
"THANK you, Teisel." Megaman retorted through clenched teeth.  
  
Roll blushed and stood, "Sorry."  
  
Megaman shook his head and slowly got to his feet, "Have we stopped?"  
  
Looking out the window, Roll nodded, "Yes. It's looks like we're in that warehouse."  
  
Megaman cracked his metallic knuckles, "All right, then. Looks like we're in business. I'll go out and try to find Teisel and get this overwith. I'll be back."  
  
Without another word, Megaman dashed out of the cockpit and to the door, opening it and taking his first few steps out of the Flutter... and crashing down to the ground.  
  
"THIS is Megaman Volnutt???" a voice asked, sounding like the one from the comm who had threatened to fire on the Flutter.  
  
"Megaman, can you hear me?" Teisel's voice sounded with a sigh, "Next time, you might wanna wait AFTER we've put the stairs up to reach your ship's door."  
  
"Ugh." Megaman slowly opened his eyes, "That hurt."  
  
"Get up from there and let's get to work." Teisel grumbled. Megaman got to his feet and shook the cobwebs from his head. He glanced at the person standing next to Teisel. He looked about 16, unshaven, brown hair.  
  
Teisel put a hand on the kid's shoulder, "Megaman, I would like you to meet Aurin Esling. He's my contact that'll get us into Kazakh Island."  
  
Aurin nodded and bowed slightly in respect, "Megaman Volnutt... a true pleasure." A grin formed on his face as he glanced up to Teisel, "THIS is the guy who beat the living hell out of you???" A huge chorus of laughs by the kid and some of the others around followed this comment. Teisel's response was to grab Aurin by the scruff of his shirt and hoisting him up to eye level.  
  
"You bring that up again." Teisel growled in a threatening voice, "...and I'll rip out your vocal chords."  
  
Megaman rubbed his throat, wincing slightly. Aurin immediately stopped laughing and Teisel dropped him. Regaining his footing, he stood at attention, "Uh, right. If you two gentlemen will follow me, I will show you to the meeting room."  
  
Aurin, turning on his heels, retreated to a nearby card table set up a few feet away, sitting in a chair and surrounded by the 40 Servbots (Kobuns) and Bon Bonne. Megaman blinked, "Nice meeting room... a chair and a card table?"  
  
Aurin shrugged, "Best I could do on my salary." He glared at Teisel at the end of that little comment, who silenced him with a look of his own.  
  
Wiping sweat from his brow, Aurin nodded, "S-so, anyway, you two need to get to Kazakh Island undercover, right? So, the only way you'll be able to get in without being detected by... uh... what's his name?"  
  
"Glyde." Megaman replied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Aurin shrugged, "Now, Kazakh Island held a front for the Loath Corporation's illegal operations, known as SigmaCorp. When Loath was captured, SigmaCorp disavowed any knowledge of being a part of the Loath Corporation, while they still continued doing illegal operations for the Loath Corporation. They built up enough money to get Glyde out of prison. Glyde took over the entire corporation and never released Lex Loath himself. I believe that Glyde is holding Tron hostage in the SigmaCorp Headquarters, in the Center of Kazakh Island."  
  
Teisel rubbed his chin, "And how do you propose we get into SigmaCorp? That place is a skyscraper!"  
  
"A water insertion is out of the question." Aurin shook his head.  
  
"Is there any kind of airship that won't be recognized by Glyde's forces?" Megaman asked.  
  
"Possibly." Teisel's eyebrows arched, "Aurin here is a spy. He's gotten his hands on a nice little cargo airship that he recovered after one of Loath's operations. It's got the SigmaCorp insignia and everything!"  
  
"Hey!' Aurin yelped, "Don't volunteer my equipment. I love that thing."  
  
"You'll pay for it in spades if you don't let us use it." Teisel glared at him.  
  
Aurin, coward he was, rubbed the back of his neck, grumbling, "Fine, but, if it's destroyed, I want compensation, OK???"  
  
"You owe me money anyway!" Teisel flared, "You're lucky you're not in our new and improved torture room!"  
  
Megaman blinked at the two. He was trying hard to remind himself just why he was doing this: to help rescue Tron. To get to her, he was pretty much willing to put up with anything that came his path.  
  
"Guys, guys, let's calm down here." He said, putting his hands up, "Let's not try and forget why we're here, all right? Tron's in big trouble if we don't get her out of there!"  
  
Aurin turned to Megaman and nodded, "Uh, right. Let's go over the detailed plans."  
  
Tron opened her eyes groggily. A slight nap, courtesy of one of Glyde's torture devices, also known as a cattle prod, had been what she need. However, she found herself with another problem, "Ugh... my head."  
  
"Keh-keh-keh-keh-keh!" A Birdbot cackled, "Oh, good! You're awake! Glyde's got some great news for you... well, actually... it's NOT so good for you! Keh-keh-keh!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Tron growled, "So, what else is new?"  
  
"It's simply this, my dear." Glyde smiled as he strode in from another room, "I was just contacted by one of your more... disliked enemies. This one has told me that your brothers and Megaman are coming to try and save you."  
  
Tron widened her eyes, "Megaman??"  
  
"Yes, indeed." Glyde nodded, "But rather than just kill you now, I'll just use you as a bargaining chip in the long run of things. Besides, I'd like to show you more of my devices... quite effective, aren't they?"  
  
He should have killed me... Tron thought, That's the last mistake he'll make.  
  
"But... who was it? Who told you about the attack?" she asked, her brows furrowing.  
  
Glyde smiled and bent down, putting his mouth near her ear and whispering the name of Tron's enemy. As soon as Tron heard the name, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, a loud gasp escaping her mouth.  
  
"It's-" she began but Glyde stuffed her gag back in.  
  
"Yes. That's exactly who it is." Glyde shrugged, "Things are going to get interesting from here on in. Don't do anything stupid, I advise you."  
  
He stroked her cheek with his rose again, "I wouldn't want to see you dead before the end comes, my dear Tron."  
  
Tron shook her head. That name... it was sticking in her head. She was incredulous. First, she was ecstatic to hear that Megaman was going to be coming to get her out of this bind. However, that sweet, sweet taste of triumph turned bittersweet in her mouth upon hearing the name of the enemy.  
  
Megaman, please... she thought, Come quickly... 


	2. Tron's Liberation

(Megaman, Roll, the Bonnes, etc., are all property of Capcom. They aren't my characters. Don't sue me. I probably made any people you've never heard of before. Enjoy.)  
  
Megaman Legends Trilogy  
  
Episode Two: Tron's Liberation  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
Email: Kronosreckeryahoo.com  
  
"If you two can land on the roof of SigmaCorp." Aurin began, wiping sweat from his brow, "You can make your way down. More than likely, they'll be keeping her up near the 50th floor. That's where the security center and interrogation area is located. And, I'm pretty positive, that it'll be very well guarded."  
  
Megaman looked at the crude map that Esling was providing. It pretty much showed the landing pad on the roof, on the 55th going down to the 45th floor.  
  
"What if she's NOT?" Megaman asked, "We can't sneak through every single floor undetected."  
  
"She'll be there. I'm almost positive." Aurin replied confidently.  
  
"How do you KNOW?" Teisel eyed Aurin suspiciously.  
  
Aurin gulped, "I was there undercover! YOU sent me in before, remember? I know what's on each and every floor. Where else would she be?"  
  
Teisel grunted and was silent. Aurin cracked his knuckles and went on, "Anyways, that's about it. Any questions?"  
  
The two were silent. Aurin nodded, "Excellent. Then get moving. Tron needs us now and we can't do anything just standing here." Gesturing down the hall, he spoke again, "The cargo ship is that way. Good luck." With that, he turned to walk away. Megaman grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait just a minute here!" Megaman glared at Aurin, "Where do you think you're going???"  
  
"I'll be monitoring your progress from here!" the kid grinned, "I'm not stupid enough to try this, you numbskulls. That place is packed with Glyde's loyalists. You're both numbskulls to try and get her. Better to just give up all your possessions."  
  
Teisel grabbed him, "Don't EVER say that again! Do you know how long it took me to restore all this?"  
  
"Is your money worth more than your sister's life, Teisel?" Aurin asked, harshly.  
  
"Please! Mister Teisel! Mister Esling! Stop fighting!" a high-pitched voice suddenly shouted. The three looked down at their feet to see one of the Servbots looking back up at them with big eyes.  
  
"#40..." Teisel began.  
  
"Miss Tron needs our help!" the Servbot wailed, "I don't want to never see her again!"  
  
Megaman rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtfully, "Neither do I."  
  
All eyes seemed to slowly turn directly to Megaman after he made his comment. His eyes darted around, confusedly, "Um... what... did I say?"  
  
Teisel dropped Aurin onto his feet, "All right. If you want to stay, that's fine. Be my guest. Less room for us anyway." Teisel growled as he headed towards the cargo bay.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Esling sat at the table again, "Well, you two scurry off and get this task overwith. Good luck! You're gonna need it."  
  
Megaman rolled his eyes and followed Teisel. This was going to be it. Finally, they'd get Tron back. He was just hoping that bastard Glyde hadn't harmed her.  
  
Teisel fiddled with the controls of the cargo ship, muttering to himself, "I should have taken one of the Servbots to fly this. I'm not used to flying ships! I'm just used to ordering OTHERS to fly ships!"  
  
He looked back at Megaman, who had buckled himself in, "Hey, Megaman! Can you fly this thing?"  
  
"I don't fly." Megaman sighed, "I'm just used to Roll flying the Flutter, that's all."  
  
Teisel stood, "Well, uh, there's a first time for everything, isn't there? Have a seat at the wheel."  
  
Megaman gulped as he eyed the pilot's seat. He had remembered one of the times he had tried to fly the Flutter. Data had gotten in his way and he nearly crashed into the sea. That was nearly a disaster. Standing from his own seat, he made his way up to the pilot's seat and sat down. It was nerve- racking to say the least. He could almost see Data's image dancing in front of him, trying to help him "relax" while secretly Megaman had a feeling the monkey wanted to kill him.  
  
Megaman slowly started to get the ship off the ground as Teisel sat in the rear seat, buckling himself back in. The small ship began to lift from the ground when.  
  
"MEGAMAN!!!" a high-pitched call came from over the comm. Megaman jumped and lost control of the ship as it slammed into the wall.  
  
"HEY!" Teisel yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING THIS SHIP!"  
  
"Who is this!?" Megaman yelled into the comm.  
  
An ever-annoying monkey voice came onto the comm, "Megaman, this is Data! I just wanted to wish you good luck! Ki-ki!"  
  
Before Megaman could have a chance to curse out the monkey, the comm went dead.  
  
"Is that monkey trying to get us KILLED?" Teisel exclaimed.  
  
"I think so." Megaman sighed, shaking his head, "All right... here we go."  
  
As Megaman tried again, the ship blasted forward... and hit the door. Megaman and Teisel were both jostled about a bit.  
  
"WHAT are you DOING up there??" Teisel was waving a fist at Megaman.  
  
"If you'd like to try and take over in the flying, be my guest!" Megaman retorted, "I'm doing as best I can! These are totally unfamiliar controls!"  
  
"Just WATCH OUT FOR THE DOORS!"  
  
Megaman shook his head. He was sick of hearing Teisel's voice already. That didn't take long. As he tried to forget about Teisel and concentrate on Tron, he wiped away sweat and went to work again. This time, he managed to get under the doors and out of the warehouse. In less than a minute, the SigmaCorp cargo ship was out of Tannic Island and was on its way towards Kazakh Island.  
  
"Let's go! I want everybody out of sight!" Glyde was shouting orders to the little number of Birdbots and the employees of SigmaCorp, "If Teisel and that kid are coming here, I want this to be executed perfectly! We might get a chance to get three hostages!"  
  
One of the Birdbots inclined its head to Tron, "What about her?"  
  
Glyde shook his head, "Leave her! We'll use her as bait to lure them in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Tron looked about. There had to be something that she could use to help her escape. Unfortunately, there was nothing in reach. There was a few knives, firearms, the usual for an arms manufacturing company... even if it was one of the many dummy companies for the Loath Corporation. But, something caught her eye that made her smile, despite the gag. She knew, as soon as she saw it, that she would have some use of it soon. She smiled again as she read the label on the wooden crate: XG3 Rocket Launcher.  
  
"So, Megaman..." Teisel said suddenly, trying to strike up conversation. The two had been silent since the last time Teisel had screamed at Megaman for hitting the doors.  
  
"What is it, Teisel?" Megaman responded.  
  
"Is it true?" Teisel asked, a bit of slyness in his voice.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Do you like my sister?"  
  
Megaman's face turned red. He licked his lips slightly. These were two of the subjects he didn't enjoy getting into: Tron and love. He couldn't deny it.  
  
"Y-yes." he said, stuttering lightly.  
  
Teisel was silent for a moment and then started laughing those maniacal laughs that he seemed to do quite often, "I can't believe it! I knew she liked you but-"  
  
"What???" Megaman looked back, "Sh-she does?"  
  
"You didn't pick up on it?" Teisel asked, "I thought she made it obvious."  
  
"No, not real-" Megaman began. Suddenly, a beeping on the panel drew his attention towards the problem.  
  
"What's going on?" Teisel asked.  
  
"We're getting a signal." Megaman said, quirking an eyebrow, "Patching it through."  
  
"Teisel, this is Esling. You read me?" Aurin's voice piped up.  
  
"Yes, Aurin, we hear you. Go ahead." Teisel replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Hey, listen up, Megaman's girl is powering up their ship. She's probably going to be coming to pick M&M up after you nab Tron. I'll be with her." Aurin explained.  
  
"M&M?" Megaman glared at the comm.  
  
"Hmmm... all right but don't either of you get in our way!" Teisel growled, "If she dies-"  
  
"I'll be better off." Replied Aurin's voice with a snap, "Just remember, Teisel, the only reason I'm on this mission is because I'm paid to be as such. We clear on that? See ya."  
  
Teisel practically used every curse he could think of and then some against Aurin, who had already left the comm.  
  
"Teisel, you can't let that guy get to you." Megaman sighed.  
  
"Why did I ever hire him anyway??" Teisel muttered under his breath, "You don't know Aurin like I do. He'd turn on you for 100 Zenny! He's also had an aversion to Tron from the first time he saw her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How should I know?" Teisel shrugged, with a frown, "I told you that he was loopy."  
  
"Odd." Megaman replied, "Against Tron but willing to work for her? Doesn't make sense..."  
  
"Either way, he's not our concern now, is he?"  
  
"No... hold on." Megaman said, looking ahead, noticing finally that they were already flying above Kazakh Island and towards the SigmaCorp building that seemed to stand out, considering it was the tallest skyscraper on the entire industrialized island. It looked like a floating version of Kattelox's Old City. The only difference was that this was much more lively.  
  
"Unnerving, to say the very least." Teisel said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"We're coming up on SigmaCorp." Megaman announced, "I'll prepare to dock."  
  
Teisel nodded, punching keys on a nearby console, "Right, then. Should we ask permission or just barge on in?"  
  
"I think we can forego the usual formalities." Megaman answered with a grin, "What kind of weapons do we have?"  
  
"Well, you have that buster gun of yours." Teisel indicated the weapon, "But I've had to use this."  
  
Teisel pulled a pistol out of his pocket but it was modified greatly, "Tron created this. She calls it the Corona Gem. Since we couldn't sneak on one of our robots, I'll use this."  
  
"Good idea." Megaman nodded, "All right. Prepare for disembarking."  
  
Megaman looked forward, the entire skyline of Kazakh Island visible from the roof of the SigmaCorp building. As the small ship continued its final descent onto the landing pad, Teisel began to notice something, "That's odd... I would have guessed someone would have tried to find out who we are."  
  
"No contact yet." Megaman rubbed his chin, "Strange, indeed."  
  
A little bump told the two-man crew that the ship had finally landed onto the SigmaCorp building.  
  
"No guards?" Megaman quirked an eyebrow, "Now, I have a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"In any case... we're in!" Teisel exclaimed, practically tearing the belts from his figure. He clenched his hand into his fist and thrust it into the air, "Lets... DO IT!"  
  
Megaman blinked, "...ok."  
  
"Hey, you can do your catch phrase, I can do mine." Teisel said, defiantly.  
  
"99 pieces of 'bots on the wall, 99 pieces of 'booooots." Tron was singing in her lonely boredom. Her captors were gone and she was already working on a way out.  
  
"I'll take one down and smash Glyde's face in." she smiled sadistically, "98 pieces of 'bots on the wall."  
  
"What's that?" Teisel asked as the two slinked against the walls. They had decided to take Aurin's advice and get to level 55. No contacts, no encounters, no nothing. They were on the 55th floor, which really didn't take too much time from the roof. The elevator was quick and no one had stopped them along the way. This was a major concern of theirs, to say the very least. Now, they were looking into a large, dark room.  
  
"What's what?" Megaman replied.  
  
"90 pieces of 'bots on the wall, 90 pieces of 'booooots... I'll take one down and smash Glyde's face in again, 89 pieces of 'bots on the wall."  
  
"Is that... Tron?" Teisel widened his eyes, "TRON???"  
  
A voice from the darkness called back, "Teisel?? Is that you?"  
  
Teisel ran in quickly, "Yeah, it's me, sis! Hold on! We'll get you out of here before you can say-"  
  
"One more step and the girl dies!" Another voice pierced the darkness like a rose thorn. The lights around Tron flashed on and Glyde stood there, holding his own Corona Gem, the he had stolen off of Tron, at Tron's head, whom was surprised as well.  
  
"Glyde." Megaman growled.  
  
"So, the little brat is here as well." Glyde sneered at Megaman, "Well, Tron, be glad that the last thing you see will be him. Goodbye."  
  
Megaman didn't have much time to think. He snapped up his buster and blasted Glyde back before he could pull the trigger. Glyde tumbled backwards a bit. As Megaman ran over to deal with him, Teisel began to untie Tron.  
  
Once she was out of the ropes, Tron hugged Teisel tightly, "Teisel, thank you so much! But, how'd you get past the traitor?"  
  
"Traitor?"  
  
"Flutter, this is Teisel. Bring yourselves in, Aurin!" Megaman spoke into the comm as Glyde got up for his second wind.  
  
"Damn you." Glyde growled at him, "I can see why Teisel was so frustrated with you. You're a true annoyance, boy."  
  
With that, he quickly shot at Megaman, who retaliated with another shot. This time it hit him... erm... below the equator, if you catch my drift.  
  
Glyde's eyes were as wide as saucers, groaning in pain. Megaman laughed, "Well, I guess now, I'm a real pain in the-"  
  
"Hey, Glyde!" Tron's voice echoed. Glyde looked up to be staring at the long barrel of a XG3 Rocket Launcher.  
  
Tron glared at him, "Sayonara, Glyde." With those words, she launched a rocket straight at Glyde, who was too much in shock to move anywhere. The rocket caught him straight in the stomach and kept on going, taking Glyde with it.  
  
Glyde wasn't going to enjoy this ride. His arms were waving about frantically, trying to stop himself and the rocket but to no avail. The rocket and Glyde both smashed through the window and kept going and going until they both crashed into a nearby skyscraper and exploded in brilliant flames. With Glyde out of the way, Tron dropped the rocket launcher onto the floor.  
  
"Tron." Megaman said, coming up to her slowly, "Are you... alright?"  
  
"Of course I am!" she declared, brightly, "You... came for me. I guess... I... owe you one." She stared up at him, then quickly grabbed him in a tight hug, sobbing softly against him, "Th-thank you... thank you, Megaman..."  
  
"TRON!" a voice yelled out. The three celebrators turned to see Aurin standing in the darkened doorway. He took a few steps forward, grinning, "Well, I'm glad to see that you've been safely rescued."  
  
"Aurin." Tron wiped her eyes as they turned to slits, "What're YOU doing here?"  
  
"Oh, not much. I'm just playing my small part in your rescue by actually making it possible for these two nimrods to actually rescue you." He replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, my thanks to you." She said, turning away. Aurin frowned. He had expected a bit more than that... although this wasn't exactly untypical of Tron Bonne, being who she was. But, he noticed something... there was something red in her beautiful jet-black hair. He didn't think much of it. But, then, it moved. It moved from her head towards her back, a small stream of red light, nearly invisible, following it. As soon as he heard the click of a gun's hammer, Aurin knew.  
  
"TRON! GET DOWN!" he screamed as he lunged forward, knocking the female pirate hard into Megaman - just as several shots rang out, all catching the young man in the back. Aurin cried out, stunned. The world suddenly went hazy about him. He saw Tron turn around, looking at him with widened eyes. Her lips moved, calling his name. However, he could hear nothing as he fell to his knees and then completely to the ground, unmoving.  
  
Teisel quickly knelt down quickly beside him, "Aurin... Aurin, wake up!!!"  
  
Megaman brought his buster gun to bear at the trail of smoky-red light, "Whoever you are, show yourself!"  
  
Tron looked up at Megaman then toward the direction of his buster, "That's her! That's the traitor!"  
  
Megaman blinked down at Tron, "Traitor? What traitor?"  
  
"Glyde told me that someone informed him of your plan. This is it!"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"It was-"  
  
"Me... I'm afraid." a very familiar voice said as its owner stepped out of the darkness, her blond hair swaying a bit from the open window and her green eyes nearly in tears.  
  
Megaman's mouth went dry and his buster shook as his quaking voice uttered a name, "...Roll?" 


	3. Unexpected Betrayal

(Megaman, Roll, the Bonnes, etc., are all property of Capcom. They aren't my characters. Don't sue me. I probably made any people you've never heard of before. Enjoy.)  
  
Megaman Legends Trilogy  
  
Episode Three: Unexpected Betrayal  
  
By Ian Jenkins  
  
Email: Kronosreckeryahoo.com  
  
Roll stepped into the light, her pistol still drawn and aimed at Tron. Megaman was breathless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe Roll would do such a thing. And Aurin... he had saved Tron even after he said he'd be better off without her.  
  
He slowly turned his head to Teisel, still kneeling beside Aurin's inert body, "Teisel... how's Aurin?"  
  
The air pirate's face was grim, "...he's dead."  
  
Roll swallowed hard, "I didn't mean to kill him." Her expression, suddenly, turned to that of hatred, "Tron, on the other hand."  
  
"Roll, why?" Megaman asked quietly, "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Don't you get it, Megaman?" Data's voice chimed in as the little monkey hopped in, "The Bonnes have been double-crossing you since you met them... though they've helped you before, all they care about is their own financial gain!"  
  
"I couldn't just stand by while Glyde would try to kill Tron!" Megaman said, angrily, "This time, THEY were the ones who needed help! I thought it only fair!"  
  
"Because you love Tron, right?" Data screamed.  
  
All in the room fell dead silent. Megaman's mouth was hung open as was Tron's and Roll's.  
  
"You LOVE her???" Roll asked, incredulous, "After all she's put us through, after all the lies, after all the times she's tried to kill you... you... love her?"  
  
"I..." Megaman began. He looked from Tron to Roll and knew he couldn't deny what he'd been hiding.  
  
That was all he got through before both Roll and Tron were practically nose- to-nose and right in front of his face. He gulped slightly.  
  
"Just like you to try and get him over to your side!" Roll glared at Tron.  
  
"I never knew he did!" Tron retorted with a glare of her own.  
  
"Yeah, right! That's why you tried to get him away from me! You little bitch!"  
  
With that, Tron slapped Roll across her face, HARD, making the gun drop out of her hand. Roll staggered back, a red glove mark on her cheek. All were quiet for a few moments.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHH!" Roll screamed tackling Tron to the ground and responding with a few slaps of her own along with some punches.  
  
"Tron! Roll! Stop this!" Megaman yelled, trying to break them up.  
  
Teisel was also trying, "Tron, get her off you! That doesn't look quite... right."  
  
"You two are wasting your time." Data waddled over, "They're going to beat the living stuffing out of each other."  
  
Teisel's face went grim, "There's only one thing we can do."  
  
"What's that?" Megaman asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
A grin formed on Teisel's face, "Gamble. I'll put 40,000 Zenny on Tron."  
  
"You're going to bet on who's going to win???" Data jumped into the air, angrily doing his little dance.  
  
"Why not?" Megaman shrugged, "All right. I'll put 40,000 on Roll, since you've already bet on Tron."  
  
"I'll bet both your 40,000 Zenny bets if they BOTH lose!" Data exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The two of them looked to Data with a weird look but then continued to watch the cat fight that was evolving.  
  
Tron managed to kick Roll off her, taking her down. She jumped to her feet and started to grab the rocket launcher. Roll quickly grabbed hold of Tron's foot and tripped her up. Tron cursed as she hit the floor with a thud. Teisel and Megaman watched eagerly, cheering on their respective meal tickets.  
  
"You're gonna regret ever becoming Megaman's girl." Tron growled as she sent her foot into Roll's face. Roll recoiled back, holding her face in pain. She was a better builder than a fighter, whereas, Tron was excellent at both.  
  
Getting to her feet, Tron snickered down at Roll, who was slowly rising, "You're so pitiful." She smacked Roll again, "You should have stayed in the garage!"  
  
Roll was angry, big time, with tear streaks down her face. She wasn't about to let some two-bit pirate take her down!  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled, slamming a punch square into Tron's face. Teisel, Megaman, and Data all cringed. That was a nasty shot. Tron flew backwards to the ground, stunned.  
  
Roll rubbed her knuckles. That hurt. Tron had a hard head, as it proved earlier, in her own humble opinion. Tron, bloody lip and all, slowly stood to face Roll, on the point of going homicidal, "That's it... no more Miss Nice Pirate! I've had it with you!"  
  
With renewed strength from somewhere, Tron hurled herself at Roll, kicking, punching, biting, as Roll was fighting back the same way.  
  
"Ooh." Megaman winced, "This is getting bloodier than I thought it would."  
  
The two girls tussled about on the ground, practically turning a mere catfight into an all-out brawl. Roll aimed and kicked the pirate three times into her stomach. Tron fell back, clutching her stomach as if it were bleeding.  
  
No! She thought, I'm not going to be beaten by this girl!   
  
She's down for the count! Roll thought, She's weaker than she lets on.   
  
Tron or Roll? Megaman was also thinking, trying to decide, Both are good-looking... and... I love both. But... Roll, I love more like... a sister.  
  
That little blonde isn't that bad looking. Teisel mused, Her name's Roll? Heh... I think I'm going to learn as much as I can about her.  
  
I'm hungry! Data's mind whined, Ee-eek!   
  
Tron's eyes scanned the nearby ground, trying to find something that could be of use. She groaned as her stomach started gurgling again. She would pay that blonde bitch back for that. Suddenly, her eyes shone as she saw something lying under a junk pile. She reached over to retrieve the hammer and got to her feet.  
  
Roll, before that, had grabbed the metal folding chair that Tron had been previously tied precariously to. She folded it back up so that she could carry in easily and waited and watched. Tron had moved a little bit to a junk pile and pulled something out. Roll quirked an eyebrow, frowning.  
  
"Tron?" She asked, "What's that?"  
  
"You'll see." Tron smirked and turned to slam the hammer into Roll's skull. She did so but not before Roll's metal chair slammed into her face. The two stood there for a few moments, stunned as their weapons were at each other's heads. Then, simultaneously, the two fell back, twitching slightly. But they didn't get up.  
  
"Aww." Megaman and Teisel groaned as Data jumped for joy, "80,000 Zenny! I win! Whoo-hoo! Ee-eek!"  
  
"Stop holding me back, Teisel!" Tron squirmed in her brother's grip, "Let me kick her ass!"  
  
Teisel shook his head, "Oh, no. Both of you have done enough fighting today. Besides, I'm not going to lose any more money in a lost gamble."  
  
"That explains why Data's jumping around." Roll scratched her head, not even wanting to go back into another fight.  
  
Megaman stood in the middle, between Tron and Roll, as to stop Tron from getting her hands on Roll, "Look, you two... it was real sweet of you two to fight over me and nearly kill each other in the process." he said, rubbing his neck, "But, you two have to understand that I love both of you!"  
  
"WHAT?" came the response from the two ex-combatants.  
  
"Yeah." Megaman sighed. He turned to Roll, "Roll... I've known you all my life. We've been together for our entire lifetime. That's why I love you as a sister... as we were brought up to be like, y'know?"  
  
Roll was quiet. She knew he was right but she just couldn't say anything at this point. She merely looked at the ground, taking a sudden interest in her shoes.  
  
"I've heard enough." Tron sighed, turning away, "Megaman, thanks for rescuing me but I don't see how something like this can work out."  
  
Megaman glanced over at Tron, who was still ranting, "The next time we meet each other, you really should know that I'm not going to hold back if you get in our way! You understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Megaman grabbed her arm to turn her towards him, "Tron... shut up." With those words, he planted a kiss directly onto her lips. Tron was taken by surprise but couldn't bring herself to break away from his kiss. This had been something she had been dreaming about since she had met him. Now, it was finally a reality! She moved into his embrace and threw her arms around his neck as she kissed back, passionately. The rest just stood and watched until Teisel spoke up again.  
  
"Uh, guys... we, uh, seem to be attracting attention from some reporters." he said, a hint of panic in his voice as he looked outside to the airship fluttering outside, a cameraman's video camera rolling. Voices from down the corridor seemed to be getting closer and closer, "We have to get out before we arouse suspicion!" The two ignored him and continued with their passionate kissing.  
  
"They've been lip-locked for almost two minutes!" Data was jumping up and down, "They have to breathe SOMETIME!"  
  
Something beeped in Tron's pocket and she cursed herself silently. She broke away from the kiss for a second to retrieve her comm, "What is it!?"  
  
"Babu-babu! Baaaabuuuuu." Bon's voice came on over the comm.  
  
Tron's face went pale and she was angry, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE WATCHING ME ON TV??"  
  
"Uh, Tron." Teisel gestured to a small TV set at the back of the room, showing Tron kissing Megaman... or vice versa.  
  
"Absolute chaos here on Kazakh Island, Bill!" the reporter's voice was heard from the airship, "SigmaCorp HQ was assaulted today. The owner, Glyde Loathe, has been reported as missing, and now we're seeing the Bonnes and Megaman in the same building... embracing?"  
  
Tron and Megaman's faces both turned red in embarrassment. This was too much. But, the worst was yet to come.  
  
The voices and their owners suddenly burst into the room. All eyes went wide. It was what they had hoped to avoid: newspaper reporters.  
  
"Megaman! Megaman! Jim Reinquest, Kattelox Times. How long have the two of you been together?" one reporter asked.  
  
"Uh, well, I." Megaman began.  
  
"Gerald Calhoun, Ryship Press. Is it true that the two of you have been bitter enemies? Does it bother you at all that you're dating someone with no sense of morality or good taste in clothes?"  
  
"HEY!" Tron yelled, angry. Teisel, Roll, and Data all stood back, watching the scene unfold before them, amused.  
  
"Should we give them our input?" Roll giggled.  
  
"Nah." Teisel grinned, "I think they can handle it."  
  
"Ki-ki!"  
  
The hounding reporters never stopped, "Frank Dellis, Calinca Star. Have the two of you ever had sex?"  
  
"WHAT?" came the replies of the two questioned.  
  
"Just being thorough!" Dellis replied, backing away.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough of these questions!" Megaman said angrily, "No comment! No comment! Get out!"  
  
As Megaman prodded the reporters out with his buster, Tron flushed red, "Megaman... I."  
  
He grinned at her after closing the door, "Don't worry about them... say, Tron, do you think... maybe... we could go out on a date sometime?"  
  
Tron blinked, "A date? Where would we go?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Megaman tapped his chin, thinking, "Oh, say... Amor Island? I hear the sunsets are very beautiful."  
  
Tron blushed and rubbed her cheek, "I'm... not sure."  
  
Megaman, seemingly the charmer, bent her back and planted another kiss, this time, deeper, "Mmmm... how about now?"  
  
Tron opened her eyes slightly, "Yes... how's Saturday?"  
  
"Fine with me." Megaman smiled as he kissed her again.  
  
"What a scoop!" a voice cried and several cameras flashed. Megaman and Tron broke off to see several reporters from their airships, snapping pictures. Megaman fought the urge to take down each and every one of those ships. He glanced back at Tron, "I'll pick you up at 8?"  
  
"Sounds fine." She replied, "I think we'd better leave so we don't attract anymore attention to ourselves?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
With that, the lot of them headed up for the landing pad to their respective ships and took off, to get away from the flying paparazzi.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, Megaman." Roll said, cheerfully as Megaman gaped at the paper onboard the Flutter, "You're back in the headlines again!"  
  
"I didn't MEAN I wanted to be in the papers like this!" Megaman cried, "Look at this headline: FAMOUS DIGGER SUCKS FACE WITH INFAMOUS PIRATE CHICK!"  
  
"The price of forbidden love, Megaman." Roll smiled, "Eternal disgrace."  
  
"Tell me about it." Megaman sighed, "Let's see: DIGGER HERO SECRET PIRATE LOVER? What the hell! These guys are bending the truth completely!"  
  
"Hmmm." Roll mused, reading another headline aloud, "This one must be for the supermarket tabloids only: MEGAMAN VOLNUTT CARRYING PIRATE BABY!" It was kind of cute, in a demented way, showing Megaman holding a baby with a pirate hat and eyepatch.  
  
Megaman snatched the paper away from Roll and nearly ripped it completely in half, "Whaaaaat? Oh, these people are SICK!"  
  
"Now, now, Megaman. Let these papers say all they want. We both know the truth." Roll smiled at him, "Besides, it doesn't damage your reputation as a Digger, now does it?"  
  
"Well... no... but it completely destroys any opportunity to go out in public without someone asking me questions like that." Megaman sunk down on the couch, Data dancing on the table.  
  
"Let's see what the news has." Roll said, flipping on the TV.  
  
"Yeah. Let's see what dirt these guys have on me." Megaman added with on a bitter note.  
  
"And in other news today." the news anchorman spoke, "Police have arrested several members of the SigmaCorp Corporation after it was revealed that they had been fronting for an amass of illegal operations for the black market. As you well know, the owner and CEO of SigmaCorp, Glyde Loath, was believed killed in what was labeled a terrorist attack by the Bonne Family and more surprisingly, the famous digger known as Megaman Volnutt."  
  
"WHAT?" Megaman stood abruptly.  
  
"Though it is clear that there is a relationship between Volnutt and Tron Bonne, police are on the lookout for both the Bonnes and Megaman Volnutt to be brought in for questioning. When we come back from this commercial break, a cute story about a three-legged dog who saved a baby."  
  
Megaman flipped off the television and sat down on the couch, shaking lightly, "THAT will be what damages my reputation as a Digger."  
  
Roll sat down beside him and hugged him, "We'll get through this... don't worry, Megaman. I believe in you... I always will."  
  
"They've twisted the story so far!" Tron growled as she read the headlines of the newspapers, "We need to watch out for the police now! I'm worried about Megaman, though... Teisel? TEISEL! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Teisel wasn't listening. He was writing a letter, actually, "Dear Miss Roll Casket, I've been awestruck by your beauty for some time now and-"  
  
"TEISEL!!!!!!" Tron shrieked.  
  
Teisel jumped, dropping the letter, "H-h-huh? What is it, Tron?"  
  
Tron glared at her brother, "Teisel, you bonehead! We have a serious problem here! We're going to be nailed by the cops sooner or later!"  
  
Teisel chuckled, "Tron, we've dealt with the police before. Besides, they only want to ask us about what happened at SigmaCorp. Now that they know that it was a front for Loath's operations, they will probably believe what we tell them to believe."  
  
"I worry, though." Tron said, "If they don't believe us, Megaman will be dragged down with us."  
  
Teisel sighed, "Tron... I know you love him but we can't do anything about him. At this point in time, we can only worry about ourselves. You know Megaman is a resourceful fellow. He can take care of himself."  
  
Tron sighed as Teisel put his arm around her, "Don't worry, Tron. Keep your chin up."  
  
She smiled lightly as she embraced her brother, "Yeah... thanks, Teisel! C'mon! Let's find ourselves some more money!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Teisel grinned.  
  
Armored fingers drummed a large wooden desk. Their owner stared at the newspaper in front of him, "So, it's been confirmed. Glyde is dead."  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir. It was Tron Bonne's doing." A Birdbot said, somewhat nervously.  
  
"So I've seen in the news reports. Those two lovebirds would make excellent servants... don't you agree?"  
  
"Mr. Loath... are you sure?"  
  
Lex Loath chomped on his cigar and laughed, "Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Of course I'm sure! We've both seen what the little missie can do and that Digger boy knows how to fight well. I'm sure we both know what assets they can be, hm?"  
  
The Birdbot nodded, "Yes, sir. What should I do?"  
  
Loath sat back, the chair creaking under his weight, "We'll let them be for now. Let's see how this whole situation develops. Then... we'll make our move. With those two little powerhouses on our side, there won't be anything that can stop us from taking over the entire world!"  
  
The corridors of Loath's ship, the Black Eagle, echoed loudly with the sound of raucous laughter from inside Loath's quarters.  
  
THE END 


End file.
